


Artnapping: Santa Barbara Edition

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Who Said What Now [2]
Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Crimes & Criminals, Gen, Movie References, Quote Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn and Gus get a late night visitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artnapping: Santa Barbara Edition

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe "Who Said What Now? (Part 2)"challenge, with the prompt quote "I'm an internationally known art thief and tonight I am here to rob you - cheers!" by Neal Caffrey, White Collar.
> 
> Set between Extradition II and Indiana Shawn

"Shawn, what are we doing here this late at night?" Gus grumbled as Shawn dug into his pocket for his keys.

"I left my copy of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III_ here, and we can't finish the marathon without it." Shawn informed him huffily.

Gus snorted "You're the one doing the marathon. I'm working on my numbers for work. So let me rephrase. What am _I_ doing here?"

"Please Gus, don't be an orange dab of paint during Picasso's blue period. You are here because I am afraid to walk through the parking lot at night." Shawn stopped rustling in his pockets and shrugged. "Okay, dude, I can't find my keys. Do you have yours?"

"I should never have let you see _P2_." Gus threatened as he dug into his own pocket.

"Gus, _P2_ was about a parking _garage_ , not a parking _lot_. There are very distinct differences between the two; especially when it comes to scare factor. You're thinking of _Strangers with Candy_."

Gus screwed up his face as he unlocked the door. "I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"Grape Candy?" Shawn offered.

"Definitely not."

"Then what movie am I thinking of?" Shawn asked, groping for the light switch.

"I believe you are thinking of _Candyman._ " a voice said from behind them.

"Candyman! That's it!" Shawn exclaimed. "Wait-"

Shawn and Gus exchanged a glance and then both screamed. The lights clicked on, revealing their guest.

"Pierre Despereaux," Shawn gasped.

Despereaux gave a cheery wave. "Hello."

"What are you doing here?" Gus snapped.

"I'm an internationally known art thief and tonight I am here to rob you - cheers!"

"That's what I thought," Gus nodded. "I'm calling Lassie."

"Please, Gus, we don't have any art for him to steal." Shawn pointed out. "Hey, do you have my keys?"

Smirking, Despereaux reached into his breast pocket, removing Shawn's keys. "Very observant, Shawn. I like your pineapple keychain, by the way."

"Oh, thanks! I got it at this Tiki Hut down on the boardwalk-"

"Not to be a bad host, but what are you really doing here?" Gus said snippily.

"Actually, I was just in the neighborhood, and I thought I'd stop by and say hello to my two most favorite people in the world."

"Aw, that is so sweet!" Shawn cooed. "Isn't that sweet, Gus?"

"I refuse to be associated with a known criminal, Shawn," Gus informed him evenly. "I am leaving now." He turned and nodded to Despereaux. "Goodbye."

"Gus, buddy, you can't leave!" Shawn insisted. "You're my ride!"

"Please don't leave Gus. I will excuse myself and relinquish the room to you." Rising, Despereaux spread his arms and gave an elaborate bow. Suddenly the lights clicked off.

"Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"Relax! I know exactly where the ligh- ow!"

oOo

"I see faces!" Shawn gasped theatrically. He threw a handful of hastily crayoned drawings around the Chief's office. "So many faces!" Another handful. "Lisa! Albrecht! Henry!"

"What?" Juliet said, frowning.

Shawn quickly taped a crayon drawing of a blue cat to Lassiter's forehead. "Chief, can I shoot him?"

"Help me Marilyn, in all your neon colors!" Shawn wailed.

"Those are all famous portraits!" Gus said from the doorway. "Albrecht Druer, Henry the Eighth..."

"Mona _Lisa_ ," Juliet finished.

"They're all running away!" Shawn gasped. "Someone's stealing them away!"

"We have an art thief in town!" Gus declared, feigning shock.

"And he's so charming!" Shawn added, sinking down on the floor.

"Chief?" Lassiter turned to face her.

"Look into it." Vick decided.

"Go get 'em, Lassie!" Shawn cried from the floor. "You can do it!"

"No he can't," Gus whispered, pulling his friend up as Juliet followed Lassiter out.

"I know," Shawn smirked. "But how much fun will this be, huh!"


End file.
